Rose Heartsong
Introduction Rose Heartsong is a young girl from North Blue and is the traveling companion of Nameless D. Knight. She later joins the Marines with Knight, were she is a nurse and sometimes a musician. Due to the fact she is the youngest crew member she acts like a little sister to many of the other members of the crew. Her dream in life is to find her older brother Jack Heartsong. Appearance Rose Heartsong is a young girl with Light bluish green hair and light green eyes. She generally wears green or blue loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals. She always has her pink reading glasses on her head when not reading. Personality Rose has a very polite personality which makes her very eager to try and make friends. Rose is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is also intelligent and has a very honest personality. At frist Rose believed that all pirates are dangerous enemies that can't be trusted until she found out that some of the members of the crew were fromer pirates. Still, rose cares deeply for her friends, especially Knight. She is strict with the crew at times, especially when they look like they are about to do something dangerous and/or rash she continuously tries to be his voice of reason. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat At frist Rose had no fighting ability, but is now get self defense class form the other members of the crew. Physical Strength Rose's strength is that of an normal 12 year old girl. Agility Rose is very fast for a 12 year old girl in fact she is faster then all of the normal level members of the crew. She is also a very good Jumper as she is seen jumping over a 15 feet hole with no problem at all. Rose has great flexibility due to the fact she loves to dance and sing which gives her great dodging ability. Endurance Rose is showen to have good stamina when running, but her endurance for damage and pain is a bit higher then a normal 12 year old girl would be at best. Weapons Rose dose not have a weapon or a least not a real one, but she dose have a Baby Den Den Mushi which she can use to call the crew if she has to. Devil Fruit (none so far) For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki (none so far) Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton Rear Admiral Martha Patton Commodore Ban Glasgow Commander Lack Lieutenant Fin Nameless D. KnightThe member of the Crew think of Rose as a little sister and look out for her. Family She is seen to have a very good relationship with her grandfather. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Rose was bron in North Blue and she was raised there with her brother Jack by there grandfather when her mother and father died in a fire when she was 2 years old (Jack was 11) . When she was 7 her brother Jack left home to see the world. When she was 10 she become a nurse at the local hospital. When she become 13 she found and saved Knight and after he saved her home she hide away ship so she could find her brother. Later she joined the maires with Knight and she become the ship's Nurse and Musician, she also helps out as a cook. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Human Category:Musician Category:Cook Category:Pirate Category:Marine Category:North Blue Characters Category:Battle125